The Cry of the Falcon
by Abiona Marchand
Summary: Fate took me in. I am feared, fought, and never found. I am the cry of the falcon.
1. Anywhere but here

"I don't know..." Damek said as he slumped over a paper filled with questions for math. He hated math. He scratched something out angrily and sighed.

"Well, don't worry yourself about it. You're young, you should just be able to have fun." Kaden paced the room, picking up random pieces of clothing and folding them. They were in Damek's room, and it seemed to Kaden that squires didn't have time to clean up after themselves. Or else they were too lazy to.

"You're forgetting that you're young too." He said with a smirk on his face. "And it's no fun being a squire. They make us do things we don't want to do. Like math."

"Math is useful, you know, for future things. It's necessary."

"I guess." He finally wrote something down on the paper, put it on the table and leaned back in his chair. Kaden was just starting to make his tousled bed. "Thanks for helping me out. I really was beginning to turn into a-"

"Pig?" She said as she fluffed a pillow, grinning.

"Well, I was going to say a slob, or a mess... but pig seems to fit the description." He said as part of the joke.

"I didn't know that squires could be so messy. I guess you must be busy, the days that you aren't with me." Ever since that summer, Damek seemed to become friends with Kaden, and they hung out every time he wasn't busy. It was nice to have the company, Kaden thought one day, after being alone for a while. Ambrose had gotten married and her and Edvard were living with his parents at the time. It was lonely when no one was around to talk to, and now that she had Damek, she didn't have to worry.

"You're right about that. I am way too busy. I need some time off or something... some time to rest." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I wish I could help you out, but unless there is some way that your training master wouldn't notice if I went instead of you, you're stuck doing what you've always done." Kaden sat down on the made bed and collapsed. She stared at the ceiling, white and boring.

"Thanks anyways. You've done enough to help me, Kaden."

"And you haven't done the same for me?" Kaden said, sitting up and staring at him bluntly. "I feel like I still haven't payed you back for what you did for me; like I'll never be able to do anything to repay you."

"Kaden, you don't need to repay me." He said, looking deep into her eyes. "Anyways, lets not think about that." He said, knowing how much Kaden didn't like thinking about her past. He walked over to the bed, lending her a hand to help her up. "Come on." He said. "Lets go somewhere else. I can't stand being cooped up in this room all day."

"Me neither." She said, taking his hand. "Where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere but here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked through the woods, laughing and joking. Kaden somehow felt younger around him, whenever she was around him. They were walking on a path through the thick, heavily wooded forest next to the palace, one of the places Damek said was his favorite to walk and think and be in.

They were silent for a bit and Kaden enjoyed it, seeing the setting sun disappear behind the horizon. The sky was turning orangy-pinks and reds, the large trees sheltering most of the light from her eyes. Soon the light was almost gone, the sky turning a navy color, stars appearing here and there.

"This is my favorite part of the day." Damek said, interrupting the serene silence. "The stars come out and everything is so still and peaceful. I love just looking at the stars and watching and thinking about how they were made. It's so amazing that someone so strong and powerful made them and put every single one there with a purpose and a task."

"And what task is that?" Kaden asked, rubbing her arms as the cold crept up on her.

"The task of lighting up the rest of the sky that the moon doesn't." He got really silent as he watched the sky, hopeful for stars to appear. Then, he looked around the forest like he was looking for something important. "Wait a second, come with me." Kaden grabbed his hand and followed him, or rather was dragged, at a running pace.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, almost laughing because she couldn't keep up. She stopped herself. She couldn't laugh at a time like this.

"Just follow me. It's a surprise."

She followed him through bushes and over fallen logs. She didn't know why they had to run so, but she didn't want to question him again. Soon, she was slowing down, and then Damek stopped. He stopped and stared. She stared too.

It was just a clearing, with grass and a rock. A flat rock.

She tried to figure out what was so special and important about a rock, but she couldn't figure it out.

"What...?" Kaden said, looking into his ocean eyes. "It's a rock."

"Yes," Replied Damek. "We can watch the stars from here. It's one of my favorite things to do." He smiled at her, and then she suddenly remembered that she was still attached to his hand. She shyed away from it, and walked over to the rock, finding a comfortable place, and laying on her back. The cold of the rock on her back made her shiver, and she smiled as he lay down beside her.

They lay there for the longest time, watching, waiting. Kaden gasped when finally, after a long and patient wait, a shooting star flew across the opening in the trees. She looked at Damek who looked right back. They smiled at each other.

"No one has ever taken me star watching before. I guess it's not something people do anymore."

"Not really." He said, preoccupied by looking at the sky. "Look, there's another one." Kaden missed it by a hair, and blamed herself for it.

She looked back up at the sky, but when she looked at Damek, all she could think about was how much he'd become when she'd gotten to know him. How much he'd become a man and not a boy, and how much they had become friends. He looked back at her.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Yes, actually, but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"What, you don't believe me when I answer first?" He laughed and looked back up at the sky.

"No, I believe you, I was just making sure."

Suddenly, a drop of rain interrupted everything.

"I think it's going to --" It started downpouring and Damek and Kaden gave each other an amusing look. They both jumped off the rock and ran for their lives back to the palace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it!! YAY. First chapter of a new book. I feel fresh. And exciting. But I am NOT going to start singing that song. HA.**

**Give me some awesome reviews now!! YOU BETTER. HA. **


	2. No Regrets

It was a cold night, and Kaden could feel winter in the wind. She was outside, on one of the palace balconies, freezing to death, but so preoccupied that she didn't notice.

She was looking at the stars, trying to see a shooting star, wishing to see one. It was crazy how much she thought about the stars, whenever she saw them, she was reminded of him.

It wasn't a bad thing, having so many inside jokes with him, having so many things that reminded her of him. It wasn't a bad thing, although, Kaden took it as one. She didn't like how most of her time was spent thinking about him and about how much she looked forward to the next time they could see each other. She didn't like being so consumed.

A chilly breeze met her face, and she felt goosebumps through her unconcious thinking. She shivered and rubbed her arms, trying to make herself warmer.

"Cold?" A voice asked from behind.

"I guess I am." She said, turning around and meeting the eyes of someone familiar. "I didn't realize before just then."

He came and stood beside her, looking out at the stars, completely silent and still. She watched his shadowed face, waiting for words to be spoken, waiting for an explanation to be there, but there wasn't. He just stood there like nothing had ever been said.

"What are you doing here?" She said at last.

"The same reason you're here." He said, still not looking at her.

"No, Damek, really, what are you doing here?" She said, searching his face for answers, laying her hand on his arm lightly. He finally met her gaze, with a simple look on his face. "Why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to be here?" He turned his eyes away, looking at the sky. His question seemed more like a statement. He seemed so calm, yet it was nothing like him to act like this.

"No, no, I didn't say that." She was getting frustrated. Not because she was mad at him, but because she had thought about him too much, and now he appeared whenever she didn't want him to; just at the perfect timing. She moved away from him, taking her hand off his arm, placing her hand on her forehead as if it ached and pacing the floor. "I just want to know, Damek. Why do you appear at the wrong times, why do you always know how to get in my head... to be in my mind, to be wherever I am?"

Damek was silent, nothing came from his mouth, no expression on his face explained his mood, nothing was answering Kaden; it was like she was all alone, and no one could hear her, but she could hear them.

"Why am I here?" Damek said at last, startling her out of her trance, asking her the question back, getting up from leaning on the railing, going over to her and looking straight into her eyes. "You answer the question, Kaden. I know you know." He said, leaving her, going out the door.

Kaden did think about it. Why had he saved her in the first place? Maybe he was just a decent boy, but then why had he come back, time and again? It wasn't just because he cared... was it more than that? Kaden asked herself. Was it more than that for the both of them? She didn't really realize that these feelings were something more than just being his friend.

Well, in a way she realized it. She recognized it and didn't want it to happen. She was taking a break from men, and that was that, unless for some miraculous reason, something happened.

Kaden didn't even want to think about it right now. It wasn't what she wanted to think. Nothing was going to happen, yet, Damek was already out the door, leaving her, and she couldn't stay here. She had to find out. She had to solve the mystery.

She ran through the door after him, down the hall, and ran in front of him, blocking his way.

"Damek, don't leave." She said, out of breath. She had a determined look on her face, yet his was completely blank. He just stood there, no expression, no emotion. Completely and utterly blank. "I want some answers."

He stood there, not budging, not doing anything. He was like a statue, pale and plain. She stared at him. She glared at him. He didn't do anything.

"Damek, I want to know! What is with your mood all of the sudden? I can't believe you tonight, you're completely unlike yourself, and I can't stand it. I need to know what-" All of a sudden, his lips were on hers, soft and sweet, kissing her like he never wanted to kiss anyone else. She let him kiss her, and actually stepped closer, and closed her eyes as the moment lasted...

Well, it didn't last, because he stopped as soon as he started, and then he walked off down the halls, leaving a stunned Kaden.

"Damek, wait." She said, turning around. He stopped, looked back, and stood there. "Where..-"

"I hope that was enough of an explanation for you." He said and started walking again.

"That was my explanation?" She asked, stunned.

"I didn't regret it, Kaden, if that's what you wanted to know. Not one bit."


	3. Fighter

Kaden was dressing in her room, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be there in a minute!" She yelled as she pulled a tunic over her head. There was another knock on the door, this time, more persistent. "Okay, okay, hold your horses!"

When she finally ran to the door and opened it, there was the King, her father, he was sweating, barged in the room and shut the door behind him. Kaden, completely bewildered and confused, stood there, staring at her father. He looked back, worried and confused.

"What happened to you?" She asked her father. He was completely sweaty, and his hair was tousled. He looked like half of his army died and there were enemy troups outside ready to kill him.

"I ran here."

"Da, you know that you shouldn't be here! Someone could find out..."

"I know, but I needed to talk to you, as soon as possible, and you know how slow those messengers are... they never get here when I need them to." He sat down on the bed. "People in Goldenlake have been complaining..."

"Complaining about what?" She sat down next to him on the bed.

"About, well, it's very confusing." Kaden looked at the ground. Her feet tapped on the ground, waiting for an answer. "They say that they've seen a Falcon around there."

"Well, that's not unnormal." She said looking him straight in the eyes.

"No, but they've been saying that it acts strange... like a human, almost. I don't think that's physically possible.." There was silence for a while, and Kaden rubbed her head in thought.

"What's going to be done about it?"

"That's actually why I am here." Kaden's brows were knit in confusion.

"Why are you here?" Kaden placed her hands on her hips. "Explain."

"Well, that's quite a story, actually." Kaden raised her eyebrows. "I came here, not only because you're my daughter and you should know things like this, but because-"

"You need my help." She finished his sentence. "But how in the realms of the Gods am I going to fix anything?"

"Somehow." The King said as he stroked his beard. "I figured since you figured out everything with... erm.. the Shang Wolf, that you might be able to solve this mystery as well."

"Well, Da, you know that wasn't really me, all of that. It was more like he told me because he thought he was going to live... through it all." She fiddled with her fingers whenever she talked about him.

"I know, I know, but you still did most of it yourself, before all of that. And, you are a very strong person, you are a fighter, and I know that you're able to handle things like this."

"Well, I can't ever do it alone..."

"I have it all figured out, my dear, don't you worry." He got up from his seat on the bed, and crossed the room to the door.

"Wait, what?" She followed him.

"I am to find a group of soldiers to escort you. You can bring a friend or two if you'd like as well." With that, her father left her. She thought about it for a while. What would she do? How in the world was she supposed to figure out what a falcon - who doesn't speak her language - is doing in Goldenlake?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxo

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I have been so friggen busy, with work and school, and a boyfriend... GOSH. Oh, and with christmas. BUT, I promise i won't just leave this story. I love it, and I can't wait for later chapters!!  
Anyways, enjoy giving me awesome reviews!

- AM


	4. Immature and childish

Kaden ran through the crowds of people surrounding something apparently exciting. Despite the cold of that late autumn day, it was warm as the people crowded around the fight that was breaking out. Kaden silently wondered who these people were and what had gotten them into such a quarrel.

Everyone was cheering and yelling, mostly in Kaden's ears as she passed, flinching every time. She pushed through the people anyways, who told her to be more careful or more polite, or asked her what she was doing, and tried to find who she was looking for. She ignored them and made her way to the front of the pile of people, to where the fight had started.

Two people, squires, were beating each other senseless, bruises forming on one of the men's eyes and cheekbone, a broken nose on the other man. Kaden's eyes shook as she finally realized who it was, shocked and angry at the same time.

She bravely stepped into the fight, hearing people's voices saying "What is she doing?", "Who is she?", or, "Is she insane?". She walked right up to the two men and yelled in their faces.

"Stop it, right this instance!" The two men, totally surprised, stopped. And just stared. "What do you two think you're doing?" Kaden asked as she pulled the two of them apart, standing the first one up, and sitting the other one down. They both just stared at her. "I believe I asked you a question."

The first squire fumbled with his words, standing up as organized his mind. "I am sorry, milady, for..."

"For being so immature." The other one said. He looked at the ground, ashamed.

"_You _for one, should be very ashamed. I have been looking for you _everywhere_! And, where do I find you? Beating up some squire over Gods knows what!" Kaden shook her head and looked at the other guy, who just shrugged. "You know what? I thought you had more sense than that."

Kaden slowly started walking away, and heard a voice behind her.

"Kaden, don't walk away." _It's not the first time I've done this,_ she thought. "Come back!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Kaden turned around to face him.

"Are you ready to explain to me what just happened?"

"Not here. There are too many people." He said.

"Okay," Kaden turned her face away, and rubbed it unconciously. "Come to my rooms then."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"This whole thing was just a mistake." He said as Kaden rubbed some kind of smelly gel on his cheekbone and around his eye.

"And what did you plan on accomplishing after the fight was over?" She asked him. He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "I bet you didn't even bother thinking before you got yourself into this mess."

"Well..."

"Don't even try to reason with me, Damek." Kaden sat on the bed, looking at the door. There was nothing else to say, so she sat quietly.

"I am sorry, if that makes any difference." Damek came and sat next to her.

"It doesn't." Kaden said, got up, and stood by the window. "I was going to ask you something, but now I am too pissed off to say anything to you."

"What? You were going to ask me something?" He got up and walked slowly towards her, curiosity spreading across his face.

"Yes, you dolt. I was going to ask you to come with me to..."

"To... what?"

"To come with me on an adventure." As she said this, she turned her face and looked him in the eyes. "My fa... the King asked me to go investigate something. He wants me to bring a few people with me, and I decided..." She caught herself, but Damek didn't seem to notice.

"Yes! Yes, I will come with you!" He said, his face lighting up.

"Hey! I didn't invite you yet! You're still not on my good side." Damek smiled at her mischieviously.

"You're smiling. I can tell." She hit him on the arm and he rubbed it, still smiling.

"Oh, shut up!" She said, grinning ear to ear. "Go pack your bags." He smiled at her and ran out the door as fast as possible. "My Gods, that kid." She said, shaking her head.

Suddenly, he ran back in the room. "Why am I packing my bags again?"

"Oh, Gods, Damek! We're leaving in two days! Go pack!" He stood there, bewildered.

"Two days?"

"Shoo! Go!" She pushed him out the door, and slammed it behind her. Now she had to go tell her father.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know, it's a little short, but I've had this chapter forever and I needed to update soon. So, this is it. I am also sorry for taking so long. I need to update more often.**

**If any of you have any ideas for me, that would be wonderful. I need ideas badly. Like what is going to happen in the next chapter. I am getting very impatient for a certain part to come in the story.**

**Thank you, all, for waiting patiently. Please review! I appreciate every one! I do read all of them and laugh and smile when I read them. Thank you, everyone, again.**

**- Abiona Marchand.**


	5. Little did she know

The stairs were empty at this time of day, and Kaden ran so quickly she thought she would fall. She didn't have much more time to tell her father before they had to leave. She didn't know if she'd have time later today, and they were leaving early in the morning. She ran down a hallway, panting as she took a break, and found what she was looking for at the end of the corridor.

Smiling, she knocked on the old door, and heard faint footsteps; then fiddling with the handle, and then saw those familiar blue eyes.

"Hello, my King." Kaden said with a grin.

"Hello, Kaden. Nice to see you." He replied with a grin of his own.

"Nice to see you, too. I have something I'd like to speak to you about." She said, putting on the same act she did every time she came here, even though there wasn't anyone around. They couldn't take any chances.

"Come in, then." He closed the door behind her, and immediately spelled the room. "Are you here to talk to me about the trip? It's a little late. You leave tomorrow. I've already arranged a group of knights to go with you, and a few other people, and everything is planned already."

"Is there still room for one more? I've invited a friend." She said, looking him in the eye. "He's a squire, so I thought you could give the go ahead."

"A squire? Kaden, I don't know if I can-"

"Please? He really wants to go, and you already told me I could bring anyone I wanted." She pleaded.

"Well, I didn't exactly say it like that..."

"No, but I already told him he could go." He gave her a disappointed glare, and then slowly smiled. "And, anyways, it would be an extremely great learning experience for him, being out with all these knights and such. He would come back a better squire than he was!"

"Alright, alright, no need to keep convincing me. I'll just have to tell his training masters." Kaden jumped up and down, and ran to hug her father. His eyes brightened and he kissed her on the forehead. "You're acting like a six year old, you know."

"Am I? Well, I guess I am. I'm just happy, that's all." She smiled again.

"Oh, and what is this squire's name?"

"His name is Damek."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

"So who did you say is going with us?" Damek asked her again. They were in his rooms again, and Kaden was helping him pack a few things. His rooms were a mess, again, and Kaden couldn't help but make a mental note to clean this up after they were done packing.

"The King is sending a group of knights with us so that we'll be safe on the trip." She said, still distracted by the mess.

"I still can't believe that the King, the actual King, asked you to go on a trip for him!" He said, picking up a pair of breeches and stuffing them in his pack. Kaden took them back out, folded them, and set them neatly in the pack. "I mean, aren't you surprised, or delighted, or excited?"

"Well, this isn't the first time."

"What??" Damek stopped, and stared at her. She just kept picking things up and putting them away, or deciding to put some in the pack.

"It was last year. You remember the Shang Wolf, right?"

"Oh, Gods, do I ever. He was so rough on the squires, he nearly killed some of us. At least I learned a lot." He imitated a move Kaden recognized, and laughed at his own joke. "What about him?"

"You remember his sudden death?"

"Yeah, I remember that, too." He said, sitting down on his bed.

"Damek, get up and pack your sanitary things." Kaden tucked a piece of black hair behind her ear, and walked over to the bed to neaten the sheets. "The King asked me to keep an eye out for him, because he suspected something about the Wolf. So, I did. And one night I followed him out of his room, into the room that contained the Dominion Jewel, and he tried to steal it. It killed him."

"What killed him?" Damek asked.

"The Dominion Jewel. It burned him, and he died in my arms." Kaden gave Damek his pack, and then started picking up scattered clothing on the floor and putting it away.

"That's amazing." Kaden gave him a condescending look. "Well, not amazing, but... wow. That would be such an experience." Kaden didn't look impressed. She shook her head. "No, you know what I mean, right? I mean, it would be so strange but interesting. I can't believe-"

"Enough, Damek. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. Sorry if I upset you." He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. She stopped what she was doing - picking up a pair of shoes - and looked into his blue eyes. He slowly lowered his lips to hers, and gently kissed her. His lips were warm and moist. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed him more.

"You didn't upset me." She said when they pulled away. "It wasn't a very good experience, I just don't like talking about it."

"It doesn't matter. I don't need to know." Kaden smiled, and realized that when Damek said things like that it made him sound so much more mature. She lay in his embrace for a little bit longer. "I am really happy you invited me on this trip. What exactly are we doing?" Kaden sighed.

"Well, the King said that people in Goldenlake are complaining about a Falcon acting like a human. He just wants me to check it out. We can be sleuths together." They laughed.

"It sounds like it could be fun. I've never been on an adventure like this before."

"Well, neither have I. But who knows what we'll find out." _You don't know so much about me, Damek. I have been through so much, this is nothing new to me._ Kaden thought. Little did she know.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

**A/N: So, this is new! YAY. My writing's back. I am so happy. I really want to finish this book and I'm excited to be writing again. It feels like spring, and I feel fresh and ready for new writing. It may not be that good, because it may have been in a hurry, but I like it... sort of.**

**Review anyways!**

**And, hopefully the next chapter will be up today too. :)**

**- Abiona Marchand**


	6. Beginning the journey

It was cold outside, a winter breeze blowing through the autumn leaves which were already almost half on the ground. Kaden wrapped her sweater closer around her arms, and goosebumps rose on her skin. She shivered, and smiled. This was a new day, cold or not, and she was going on yet another adventure. She was just a little bit excited. _Hahaha, understatement of the year._ Kaden thought. _I am very excited, I'm just trying to hide my excitement._

She walked up to her father who was standing with her to say goodbye and to tell the men with her what to do. She looked at all of the knights with their mounts, and counted. There were only about four of them. She thought there would be more, but maybe Jonathan just didn't want to draw attention to just a simple country girl. It wasn't like she was some kind of royalty that needed twenty men for protection. She laughed to herself again.

"There will be more of them meeting you on the way." Kaden gave her father a look of confusion. "You didn't think I'd let my daughter go with four men, a squire, and a few handmaids, did you?"

"Well, I thought you weren't trying to draw attention." She smiled at him.

"You'll be meeting them about halfway. They've been in Goldenlake with the citizens, trying to figure things out, but it hasn't been that helpful. It'll take you about five days to get to where they'll be."

"Alright." Kaden took a deep breath. "Why are you sending me again? I'm not any different than a couple of knights."

"You are, Kaden. And, it's five knights. But, you solved that mystery last year, with the Wolf, and you did a very good job of it. I am very proud of you."

"Don't get all sentimental on me." She smiled and hugged her father. "I'll go get my pack." She walked over to her horse, Moonflower, and attached her pack to her strawberry gelding. She stroked her nose.

"You ready to go?" Damek said beside her. He had his horse with him, and he was smiling ear to ear.

"Of course I am. Are you?" She said, jumping onto Moonflower. Damek did the same.

"Definately." They rode towards the group of knights, and Jonathan walked towards Kaden.

"This is Bis, and he's the leader. So, if you need anything, ask him." Bis nodded his head, and introduced the rest of the group: Perie, Odus, and Jan. Kaden nodded to each of them, and introduced Damek and herself. "Be safe, and try to come back with something useful for me, alright?"

"Yes, sir." She said, smiled, and rode away. Looking behind her, the King blew a kiss, and she laughed.

"Wow, so that was the King?" Damek said, riding beside her.

"Haven't you ever met him before?" Kaden asked.

"Of course I have, but not when he's acting like a normal human being. He's royalty, for Gods sake. I've never seen royalty act that comfortable."

"Well, you haven't seen much, have you?" Kaden laughed. "I'm sorry, but, it's just that you haven't really been around royalty that much, have you?"

"No, I haven't." Damek frowned. "Of course I haven't. I'm not as brave and heroic as you." He said jokingly, but Kaden hit him. "Ow!"

"Baby." Kaden teased.

"Hey, I am not a baby." Damek said defensively.

"That shouldn't have hurt." Kaden said. "Besides, you're becoming a knight soon."

"Don't worry. We'll toughen him up." Bis said cheerfully. Damek looked frightened for a second, and Kaden laughed. He glared at her.

"Good on you. He needs to be toughened. He's too soft." Kaden told the men and got another glare from Damek.

"You're going to pay for this." Damek whispered in her ear. She just laughed even more. "What?"

"Well, how am I supposed to take you seriously? I could beat you any day." Damek cocked one eyebrow, and grinned.

"Are you betting on that?" He asked.

"Maybe."

"Do you want to bet on that?" He asked again.

"Are you ready to handle it?" Kaden recoiled.

"Handle what?"

"Gods, Damek. You're such a dolt." Kaden laughed again.

"I'm hearing fighting back there. There should not be fighting." Bis said.

"He's too much of a baby to challenge me."  
"I am not! I challenged you first." Damek defended himself.

"But you're not ready to beat me. Admit it. I'm better than you." Kaden smiled, and rode ahead. "Come on. Race me?"

"You're on!" Damek kicked his horse into a gallop, and they rode on ahead.

"Don't get too far, children!!" Bis yelled. "Ahhh, they're not going to listen to me, are they?" He asked.

"Don't think so, Bis." Odus replied.

"Let's go get them, then." Jan started to ride ahead, the others on his heels.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They had set up camp a little further into the forest, with heavy bedrolls set up and a firepit already made. Jan and Odus had gone to get food, while Perie was caring for the horses. Bis had been getting the supplies out to make them supper, and Kaden and Damek were left to do what Bis bid them to.

"Firewood." Bis muttered.

"That's all that's left to do?" Kaden asked.

"Hurry. It's getting dark." The sky had already turned an indigo, and stars were appearing here and there. The moon wasn't fully in the sky, but it was a dark orange. It was a beautiful sight.

Kaden started walking into the woods, finding a spot with a good amount of fallen trees. She picked out the pieces that weren't rotten, and kept walking.

"Damek, hurry up." He was staring at the sky, admiring the view. "Damek!" He was startled out of his trance, and caught up to Kaden, who was already behind another tree, and picking up more firewood. "Here, take this." She handed him the firewood she had already collected.

"Look at the stars, Kaden." He said, randomly.

"I already did. They're beautiful." She said, distracted.

"Did you see the moon?"

"Orange. Very unusual for winter." She kept walking, and he had to run to keep up.

"Kaden, is there something bothering you?" Damek asked, and when he got no answer, he put the firewood down, and walked over to Kaden. She looked up at him, and he lifted her chin so she would look him in the eyes. "Kaden, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong." She said. "Now, help me get this firewood back to Bis."

"Kaden."

"What?" She said, staring at him. He moved in to kiss her, and she moved in to kiss him back, but they were interrupted by Jan and Odus. They had two wild chickens with them, and were chatting about something Kaden couldn't quite hear. Kaden blushed, and was glad it was getting even darker out.

Kaden shook her head. "We should bring this back..."

"Yes, we should." Damek said, and picked up the wood he had set on the ground.

When they got back to camp, Perie was helping Odus pluck the chickens and skin them. Jan was making a roasting stick to put the chickens on.

"Where's Bis?" Damek asked.

"He's getting water at the water hole." Odus replied. Damek shrugged and put his firewood down. He took the firewood from Kaden and set it in the same place, and then started to make a fire.

"I'll go get him." Kaden said. When no one protested, she started walking down to the spot where she thought was the water hole.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N: So, another boring chapter, with nothing in particular exciting happening, but, it all needs to be done! The leaving, and the traveling. They still have another four days of traveling to do. So, I think some of that needs to be written, despite how boring it is. I am enjoying it, though.**

**I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am. Anyways, REVIEW. I haven't even gotten reviews for the fifth chapter yet. HURRY AND REVIEW!**

**Love you all. 3.**


	7. Love or Hate?

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry, but this is another one of those "nothing of too much importance" chapters, but STILL READ IT. It's still good, and things will still happen, especially with Kaden and Damek, so, read on! And enjoy! Please. Things are going to start happening soon. I promise. :)**

**- Abiona Marchand**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kaden could hear a babbling brook in the distance, so she ran to get to it as fast as she could. Bis was at the edge, sitting on a rock, drinking from the cool, dark water. It was very dark out now, so it was hard for Kaden to even see where Bis was. She tripped over rocks as she walked to sit beside him.

Placing herself on a rock a little bit taller than his, she felt around for water. He looked at her and smiled.

"I see you found me," He said, looking down at her. She smiled back slightly, but she didn't think he saw in the darkness. "Did the others need me up there?"

"No, they just told me where you were, and I came to find you." She told him.

"Why did you come to find me?" Bis said, scooping up a handful of water from the brook. She thought about what he had said, and looked into the moving water, seeing reflections of the stars. "Huh?"

"I came to find you because... I don't know." She said, confused. "The others have food, and we were going to cook it. And, King Jonathan told me you were in charge."

"Yes, that's true. But there's something bothering you, isn't there?" Bis asked.

"There is." Kaden said. She didn't know why she was telling him this, but he seemed trustworthy enough.

"We'd better get back up to help them, then." Bis jumped off the rock and offered Kaden his hand. She gratefully took it and he helped her off the rock she was sitting on.

"So, you're not going to ask me what it is that's bothering me?" Kaden asked after a moment of silence.

"It's your business. I'm not going to invade that unless you want to tell me." He told her.

"You mean you don't want to know?"  
"I don't think I'd be able to give you any good advice, anyways." He smiled at her.

"Oh." Kaden thought about this. She didn't know why Bis was being so nice. Maybe this wasn't being so nice, but he was giving her privacy, and she liked that about him. He was a decent man. "Thanks."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

When they got back to camp, the men had already started cooking the wild chickens, and the smell wafted down the hill from where they came from. It made Kaden's stomach growl, and her mouth water. She sat down by the blazing fire, and the other men smiled at her. Damek didn't look up at all. She guessed that he suspected there was something that was bothering her. And there was. She just didn't know why.

"How was the brook? Still the same as always?" Perie asked. Kaden decided that maybe the two had been there many times before.   
"It was the same. Almost nicer at night." Bis answered. He sat down next to Kaden, and gave her a playful nudge that no one else could see. She smiled, and ducked her head, even though she knew people probably couldn't see her.

They ate, and they had small talk - simple chatting. There wasn't much to talk about. When the adventure was brought up, Kaden told them what the King had asked her to do.  
"He told me that the citizens had seen a Falcon around their town." Kaden said.  
"Not unusual." Said Odus.   
"No, not at all." Kaden replied. "But, he said that they've been complaining about it acting strangely."

"How so?" Asked Bis.  
"Well, almost human-like. I guess. That's what King Jon told me."  
"Why are they complaining? That's kind of cool." Jan said. He laughed, and the rest of the boys laughed with him.

"I actually don't know." Kaden said. "It would be kind of convenient, don't you think?" She laughed with them.

"Well, not exactly." Damek put in. He hadn't really spoken all night. "It might be scary for the townspeople. That's why they must be complaining. Maybe it's getting in the way." There was silence as the men thought. Kaden thought about it too. It seemed reasonable.

"I guess that could be true. I mean, I wouldn't be scared of it, but some people might be." Kaden said after a while.

After a while, they got tired, and Kaden decided it would be best to get some sleep, so she crept off to bed. Before she fell fully asleep, though, Damek startled her awake again.

"Kaden?"

"Yes, Damek?" Kaden said sleepily.

"What's wrong, just tell me."

"I'd rather not. Can I just get some sleep, please?"  
"I just want to help." Damek pleaded.

"Goodnight, Damek. Get some sleep, we have too much traveling to do in the next few days. Kaden turned around on her side, and finally there was silence.

"Goodnight." Damek whispered.

Maybe Kaden felt bad for brushing him off, but she just wanted some peace and quiet for tonight. She didn't want anymore weight on her shoulders.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Is it love that I'm feeling or is this hate the same, the emotion's enough to kill the sane."


	8. Something To Need

**I'm warning you now. Don't read any further if you don't like the dirty stories, because this has just turned into one. ;)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Travelling that day was boring, and time consuming. It took up most of their day, riding on horses and stopping several times for breaks. Kaden was just anxious to get to where they were going, and not have to have so much time to think. She hated that.

She thought about what was going to be waiting for her with the falcon, and with the townspeople. She thought about who the other knights would be and if they'd be as nice and polite as Bis was. But mostly she thought about her relationship with Damek.

He was just so young, and he almost seemed too immature for her. She was getting fed up with him, and she just wanted him to disappear. But maybe that was just her impatience talking. She didn't want to say things she didn't actually mean and then regret it later.

"We'll be there in a few more days. Don't you worry, little miss." Bis had said to her. She smiled at his courtesy, but deep inside she was getting annoyed at all the traveling. Were her traveling days over? She hoped not. She was young still, and didn't want to give up her adventurous side just yet.

Their last break of the day came, and it was getting very dark out. Kaden was exhausted, but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with all that was on her mind.

"Just you wait until we meet this strange falcon. Then we can decide what we'll do with it." Perie said that night by the campfire.

"What will we do with it?" Damek asked the group.

"Well, obviously if we can't deal or communicate with it, we're going to have to get an expert." Bis said.

"Isn't that what Kaden's for?" Perie asked.

"Well, she can't communicate with animals, can she?"

"I can't." Kaden replied. "I wish I could, but I can't." She sighed, and looked at the stars. "What will we do if I can't figure anything else?"

"We'll call on a legend." Jan said.

"And who would that be?" Odus asked.

"The Wildmage." Jan continued. "She can communicate with animals just fine. She'll be our hero." He smiled in the firelight.

"I hate to say this, but isn't Kaden supposed to be our hero?" Perie asked.

"Well, technically I'm just here to investigate. And, truthfully, I am no hero." Kaden shook her head. She was no hero at all. She didn't even know why her father sent her here. Maybe he just wanted her to feel useful again.

"Weren't you the one who defeated that Shang?" Odus asked.

"Yeah, the one who tried to steal the Dominion Jewel?" Perie asked.

"I didn't defeat him. The Jewel killed him, and I was a witness. Nothing special." Kaden told the excited men.

"Well, I'd say that's almost defeating him." Jan said proudly.

By the time it was bedtime, Kaden wasn't tired at all. She slipped out of her blanket and went for a walk through the forest. It was calm and peaceful, and Kaden knew she didn't need more time to think, but she also didn't need time to dream about things.

"Kaden?" Damek whispered ahead of her.

"Damek." She said back. She could see his thin form walking towards her in the dark. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep." Kaden said quietly. She knew she could have, but she didn't mention that.

"Come sit with me." Damek told her, took her hand, and led her towards a big rock, similar to the one they had sat on only weeks before this time. Kaden lay on her back, and stared at the starry sky. Only few clouds obstructed their view. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Kaden?" Damek asked.

"Damek, don't speak." Kaden silenced him.

"There has been something bothering you for the past week. What is it?" He insisted again.

"Nothing, Damek." She sat up, distracted by her own thoughts and him, and not being able to look at the complicated stars anymore. "I'm fine." Damek sat up, too.

"No, you're not. You're-" Kaden silenced him with a passionate kiss. She put her arms around his neck and kissed harder, and more passionately. He kissed her back with as much passion as she kissed him. "Kaden, what's go-"

"Shut up, Damek." She began kissing him again, sitting on his lap without taking her lips away from his, straddling him. His lips were moist and warm. She could feel his tongue prodding her lips, and she gained it entrance, letting it roam her mouth. She put her hands in his hair, running her fingers through it. He put his hands on her back, slowly rubbing. She let a moan escape her mouth, and stifled it with another kiss.

Soon, her emotions were too much, and they took over. She tore her shirt off, only her breastband and breeches remaining, and tore Damek's off as well. He took off her breastband, and looked over her naked form. She moaned, and stood up, taking his breeches off for him. He took Kaden's hands before she had finished, and pushed her up against a tree, kissing her lips and then slowly trailing down her neck to her collarbone, and then to her breasts. He cupped one in his hand and kissed the other one, flicking the nipple with his tongue. She let out a squeal and pulled her hands out from underneath his. She then took her breeches off, and pressed herself against him, feeling him tense.

"It's alright, Damek." She reassured him.

"I'm okay." He said, kissing her. He pressed himself against her, pushing her back against the tree. She then took her loincloth off, along with his. He gently placed his finger at her entrance, and massaged the already wet place between her legs, which made her moan even more.

Without even having to say anything, he finally let himself inside of her. They both rocked together in a rhythm, together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N: Haven't you ever noticed that people back then never had problems with dry, cracked lips? Did they invent lip gloss before we knew it, or was this some magic trick? I don't know. Anyways, random question.**

**Review now! That's the second R in "R&R", so, DO IT. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed the chapter thouroughly. And not just a little bit. But, yeahhhh. :)**

**Love you all. 3.**


	9. Goldenlake

**A/N: I'm so sorry about not having written in so long. It's seriously been way too long, and I'm missing writing. So, I'm going to try not to write something completely miserable. I hope you guys enjoy it. Plus, this was the chapter I was waiting to write for the longest time. I have no idea why I stopped writing then. :S Anyways. Try not to hate this!**

**- Abiona Marchand**

"You see that village up the road?" Bis pointed to a cluster of buildings at the bottom of the hill they were riding on. Kaden could see that it wasn't as big as the capital, but it definitely was bigger than Blue Harbour, where she grew up. "That's where we're headed."

"Yes, I see it." Kaden hadn't spoken much the rest of the journey. She felt uncomfortable. She felt like she didn't belong where she was. It was awkward for her and at the same time, she would rather have been useful than useless. "Where are we headed first? Should we speak with the Lord?"

"Good plan, but not yet." Bis rode beside her, glancing at her slightly. "First, we meet up with the other half of our group."

"Of course." She smiled slightly. "Didn't King Jonathan say we'd meet them halfway?" Truthfully, Kaden had forgotten all about them. She had been too caught up in her own troubles to remember things like that.

"I don't think he did. He told me that we were to meet them here."

"Well, that's strange." Kaden tied her hair back with one hand while steering her mount the right way. "I wouldn't think of any other reason to meet up with them than for them to be back-up protection."

"That's what they're here for. For protection of the town, and extra protection for you. His Majesty seem to be quite fond of you." Kaden blushed as they rode through the gates of Goldenlake and headed for the stables. There, they cared for their horses, and then Kaden followed the crew to a building across the road. The town looked to be deserted. Kaden didn't blame them. If there was a strange falcon around her town, she'd have been long gone.

Inside the building was warm and smelled of ale. It looked to be an inn and restaurant. Few townspeople were seated in the booths, probably most were scared to leave their homes. They sat, and they ordered a simple meal each, Kaden keeping her head bowed. She didn't want to look at Damek as much as he wanted to look at her. After that night, they both kept to themselves.

"Well, well, well. You've arrived at last?" A crew of men in the capital's colors walked through the door, letting a cool breeze through, and stepping up to the table. Odus and Perie smiled, and Bis let out a laugh.

"It's nice of you boys to meet us here!" Bis said sarcastically. "We were never told where you were stationed." Bis stood and embraced the first of the men. "It's nice to see you again, Terin."

"And, you as well. Meet the crew: Ingus, Herry, Forrest, and Allan." At this, Kaden dropped her fork holding her food. It bounced off the plate with a loud clang, and landed on the floor.

"Here, miss, you seemed to have dropped this." The man who was Herry picked her fork up and gave it back to her. She was barely able to whisper the words 'thank you'. "Are you alright?"

"I-" She choked back shock, and finished her sentence with as much strength as she could muster. "I'm fine, thanks." She stared right into the hazel, green eyes that were staring straight at her, and swallowed.

"We're staying at the Oak Inn up the street. There's where we should go now to leave all of our belongings. Then, we should go to the Lord as soon as possible and see what you can do. Which is the one his Majesty has sent?"

"Her name's Kaden, and she's a sweet lady." Bis came towards her and introduced her to Terin. "She said she doesn't know much she can do, but if we get into trouble, we know who to call."

"Of course we do." Terin said. "Now, off we go, lads, and lady." Terin smiled at Kaden, and they all followed his crew back to the stables to get their belongings and to head to the Oak Inn.

When they got there, Kaden ran to the bedchambers to put her things in. Perie followed her.  
"Are you okay, Kaden?" He asked. Over the week or so that they had been traveling, Perie had seemed to become a little protective over Kaden, and it seemed very brotherly of him.  
"Yes, I'm fine, thanks Perie. I just need some alone time before we speak to the Lord. You know, to get my thoughts together."

"Yes, of course." Perie was about to leave before he stuck his head through the door once more. "Just let me know if there's anything you need." She smiled at him and thanked him once more.

Finally alone, she thought, whatever good it would do for her. Allan? Here, in Goldenlake? She hadn't seen him in, months, probably about a year. She wasn't ready to see him! She didn't want him here! This trip was already awkward enough. She didn't need exes coming back, too.

Pushing that thought away, she tried to think about the Falcon. Why had her father sent her here in the first place? What did he think she could accomplish? She didn't know much about animals, she didn't have the gift, she didn't have any superficial sense or instinct that could help her solve crimes or mysteries. What had he thought she was capable of? What did he think he was doing? All she knew so far was a Falcon that acted like a human. These days, all animals acted a little strange, partly because of the wildmage. But, she had heard of rumors. She had heard that sometimes humans can turn into animals. She had also heard that sometimes humans that turned into animals got stuck being the animal. Maybe this had happened. Or maybe it was just a normal Falcon.

There was a knock at the door, and it started Kaden out of her trance. "We're going to meet the Lord and speak with him, now, Kaden." It was Bis. She opened the door. He was alone, thank the Gods.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

**Yes, I know, very short. But, I just want to ease back into this and get excited and inspired for the next few chapters. And hopefully finish this quartet up. :)**

**Please, as always, R&R. I hope that this was up to par. And I know a lot of you were really excited for Allan to come back, so, here he is! And, don't worry. I will try to update either tonight again or tomorrow. **

**Love you all!**

**- Abiona Marchand**


	10. Sweet or sour surprise

**A/N: AGAIN, I am TERRIBLY sorry I haven't been writing lately. Well, in like almost a year. BUT. I am done school, FOREVER. So, I'm planning on writing a lot this next week, and either I'll get the story finished this month, or this summer. I PROMISE. But, I hope this chapter isn't as boring as it sounds, and I hope you guys enjoy these next few chapters. I hope they're good, and not crappy. :)**

**Love you all so much!! Thanks for being such great reviewers!!**

**Abiona Marchand 3**

Kaden walked silently, with Bis at her side. She certainly didn't like the company she was with. So, she stuck with the one person she trusted out of the whole group. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at the sky, already getting dark. Kaden watched with him, and found one lone star. She closed her eyes and made a wish. When she opened her eyes, Bis was staring at her instead of the sky.

"Tired, Milady?" He asked with a grin spreading across his face.

"Sure." She said, winking. "I've had a long day. And I've got an even longer one ahead of me."

They continued their trek towards the Manor. Kaden glanced behind her at the quiet soldiers. Most looked very grim. There were explanations for that. When they got to the Manor, they were let in by the soldiers keeping watch outside. One of the soldiers led them to a room, where they found a man sitting in a chair. He was anyone but the Lord.

"We've been sent by His Majesty himself about the Falcon. We're looking for Lord Raoul." Terin said very formally.

"Lord Raoul is out at the moment." The man in the chair spun it around, and Kaden could finally see what he really looked like. He had graying hair, sour grey eyes, and a glaring stare. "You needed him for something important, I assume?" He sounded very condescending, and Kaden didn't like it at all.

"Yes," She said, jumping in to show him that she wasn't some commoner. "My name is Kaden. I was sent by his Majesty, King Jonathan, about the difficulty you're having. I assume you need our help." She said in a mocking tone. "If you don't, we can leave as soon as you want-"

"Ah, yes. Kaden of Blue Harbour?" He still looked at her as if she was just a child. She was almost twenty, for Goddess sake!

"That's me."

"Well, then, yes. We have a little bit of a dilemma with a, uh, falcon, in town."  
"And who might you be, sir?" Bis demanded.

"Ah, yes, my name is Sir Peter of Goldenlake. I am Raoul's uncle. He leaves me in charge when he's away."  
"Good." Kaden said, and sat in a chair on the other side of the desk. "Now, tell me about the falcon."

"Well," The man cleared his throat. "It's not so much a bad thing, other than the fact that it's been an inconvenience for the townspeople. They've been complaining that it's been acting like a human. Now, I'm sure that there are reasonable explanations for this. Perhaps the Wildmage has interfered with this Falcon's life…"

"That's why we're here." Kaden butted it. "Have the townspeople said anything else about it? Has it done anything else other than just be a nuisance?"

"Well, I think that the butcher complained it stole some of his meat. And the huntsmen say it scares all the game away. It really has to be dealt with!" Peter seemed like he was getting irritated talking about it.

"Well, then, Sir Peter, we will see what we can do." Bis told him politely, and placed his hand on Kaden's shoulder as if to tell her that they should leave.

"Is there any way we can meet this Falcon?" Kaden asked, and gave Bis a reassuring glance.

"Well, I don't think so. I don't know where it lives. It's just in the way. Please, hurry and get it out of here." Kaden got out of her chair, getting frustrated with the man.

When they had left the Manor, Kaden felt relieved.

"Gods, what crawled up that guy's ass today??" Bis just laughed a loud, thundering laugh.

"I don't know, but he seemed to get pretty angry with us asking so many questions." Perie laughed.

Kaden was silent for a while. It wasn't just the man's attitude, it was the way he thought things out, and the way he treated others. If it wasn't for him, Kaden would be proud to help out the village with whatever they needed. But, for some odd reason, this falcon didn't seem like a nuisance to her. It 

seemed much deeper, and much more delicate. Kaden had a feeling they would have to be very careful, and very thorough. And, she had learned to trust her instincts a long time ago.

"Kaden, what do you think?" Perie asked, sounding worried. All the men looked at her expectantly. She paused thoughtfully.

"I think this has a lot more than just a falcon integrated in it. It seems too complicated to just be a nuisance, and I intend to find out what this is really about." All the men looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean, Milady?" Terin asked.

"I mean, this is not the kind of thing that you see every day. It's a mystery. And I somehow, I don't think I'll be getting rid of this falcon." She sighed. "I think it's about time we all got some sleep and stopped thinking about this. Sleep always helps me to think clearly."

"Good idea, Kaden. Let's head back to our rooms, why don't we?" Bis said, and placed his hand on Kaden's shoulder. All the men nodded, and Terin said his formal goodbyes. Kaden just nodded to the other crew, trying not to grimace or hide her eyes. Then, she returned to her rooms with Bis and the crew. When she got to her door inside the inn, she smiled and bowed to the crew.

"Goodnight, men. See you tomorrow, bright and early." As she was opening her door, and the rest of the crew was sauntering down the hallway, a hand lay on her shoulder.

"Kaden, are you sure you'll be okay?" Kaden looked into the older man's eyes.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just… earlier, you seemed a little disconcerted with the new crew? Is there something wrong with them?"

"No, no there's not." Kaden smiled and tried not to laugh. "No, everything's fine. Go to bed, Bis."

"If you're sure." Bis smiled, and took his hand off of Kaden's shoulder. "Goodnight, Milady."

Kaden shut the door slowly, and leaned against it once it was closed. She let out a big sigh, and closed her eyes. It had been a very stressful day, and she wasn't sure she could handle it. Nothing had completely sunk in, and she didn't want it to. She was content knowing that she didn't know. She was completely okay with ignoring the question in the air. She was extremely okay with pretending he didn't exist as he did in this moment. She just dearly, awfully hoped that he would feel the same way.

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!! Pwease. :D**


	11. Meeting the Falcon

Days had gone by, and still they had not acquired any more useful information about the mysterious falcon, let alone seeing it. The 'Lord', as he called himself, had not once shown his face again, and not once helped them with their 'investigation', if that's what it could be called. They hadn't even so much as heard a word about the falcon bothering people since they arrived into town. Kaden was getting so frustrated that she was ready to go home.

Kaden thought a lot more frequently, too. A lot of her time consisted of her thinking over the falcon, trying to figure out why it was here, what it was like, who it was, even. She had thought up every possible theory, and tested every single assumption. A lot of them made sense, too, but Kaden didn't know where to start. She didn't even know where to find the bloody thing. Then, of course, there was thinking about all of her other problems. One of the most obvious being Allan. Sure, she hadn't seen him in almost two years, but seeing him wasn't a good thing. It had brought up a lot of old feelings of anger, and of sadness. She hadn't wanted to face him since she had seen him again. And, another boy she had seemed to make a mistake on, being Damek. She had been ignoring him for a while, and he didn't seem to like it all that much. Kaden thought that by now he should want to go home.

One thing Kaden did know was that thinking about anything other than those three things calmed her down, but she was just so stressed out that she was about to give up.

One night she decided to go for a walk to take her mind off of things. The cool air, and the night sky, seemed to do that to her. She decided a nice walk in the woods would be peaceful, and before leaving her rooms she dressed in a warm cloak, put gloves on her hands, heavy boots, and took her dagger with her just in case. You could never be too cautious.

The night breeze was as cold as ever, and it woke Kaden's sleepy head up immediately. She breathed in the cold night's air, and smiled. It was good to be outside, and alone, to clear her head. But, when she looked into the sky, clouds covered the moon and stars in a thin fog. She shook her head. Something about that made her uneasy.

Instead of dwelling on it, she stepped out of the inn, and walked towards a path in the woods, trying to find her way in the dark with just the light of the moon to guide her. In her head, she was imagining a giant rock in the woods where she could lay and watch the moon and sort out her heavy head, but it was so dark in the woods that it was difficult for her to find one. She squinted in the dark. She thought she saw something in the distance, so she walked towards it, trying to make it out clearer than she could. Suddenly, she bumped into something tall and solid. At first she thought it was a tree, but then she looked closer, and it wasn't that tall. It had short hair of a color Kaden couldn't quite make out, and a very familiar presence. She gasped.

"I'm sorry, I should go." She was about to step away, but his gaze caught hers.

"Kaden." He said with his soft, honey voice. She almost melted, but caught herself. What was she thinking? This was the man she had run away from months ago because she was angry at him. Even if it was a fight about something stupid. And she was still holding a part of that grudge. She wasn't ready to give it up yet. She wasn't ready to talk to him.

"I really have to go." She struggled away from him, and he followed.

"Kaden, why are you avoiding me?" He still followed her, and she really didn't want him to. "You can't evade me forever." Kaden started to run. She wasn't ready for this. Maybe she looked like a foolish girl running away from her troubles, but she really didn't want to face him. Not now, not ever. "Kaden, wait!"

She ran and ran, until she thought she couldn't run anymore, and still she ran. But, she noticed unconsciously that she never had gotten out of the forest. Oddly, she should have made it back to the inn by now. It didn't take her that long to get out there; it shouldn't take her that long to get back. Abruptly, she tripped, and fell on the damp, mossy ground. She groaned as the air from her lungs exhaled.

"Kaden!" Allan called from a distance. She could hear his footsteps getting closer. "Kaden, are you alright? Kaden, talk to me!"

She felt his strong arms roll her over and prop her up against a tree. His rough, callused hands held her face; those hands that felt so familiar, those hands that she had held so many times before. They only felt vaguely different, because of the time they had spent apart. She found herself thinking about where he had been the past two years, and if he had learned new experiences, and what he had done with his life. Then she came back into focus.

"Don't touch me!" She stood up abruptly, but dizziness made her sit down again.

"Kaden, be careful. Let me help you stand." For some reason, Kaden couldn't quite figure out herself, Allan was helping her despite her pushing him away. He took her hands, and helped her up slowly. Her legs gave out on her, and she fell into Allan's chest, her head below his face. "Whoa, you okay?"

A rustle of a tree branch beside them startled them. Of course there are rustles in the forest at night all the time, but this was no normal rustle. This was a loud, clumsy rustle. Kaden and Allan looked at each other frightened.

"Wait here." He said as he took out his dagger and a match. He struck it, and looked at her worriedly.

"You think I'm going to wait here while you go find whatever's out there? Who do you think I-" Before Kaden could finish her sentence, before them was a very large, awkward bird, looking straight at them, not moving one muscle. Kaden gasped. The bird was looking straight at her.

She started walking towards it slowly, with her hands out, to show the bird that she wasn't going to hurt it.  
"Kaden, what are you doing? Get back here!" Allan half-whispered, half-yelled. He glared at her, but she glared back so fiercely that he backed off.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, uh, falcon. I'd just like to get to know you." She stepped so close to the bird that it edged its way backwards a little. "Don't worry. I'm alright." She dug in her pocket for a piece of bread that she was saving for the nights adventure in the woods, and held it in her hands for the bird to eat. At first, it hesitated, but slowly, it stepped along the branch closer to Kaden, and grabbed the bread up in its beak, and backed up again. "There you are. You were hungry, weren't you?" The bird moved its head up and down as if nodding. Kaden was so surprised that she looked back at Allan, and widened her eyes. "Did you see that? It just nodded!" She smiled. "Do you understand me?" She looked at the bird again, and it nodded again. She gasped in shock.

"Kaden, this is so strange." Allan said from behind her, but she didn't acknowledge him.

"Come here closer, falcon. I just want to help you." Kaden said, and slowly, the bird inched its way closer to Kaden. Allan lit another match, and suddenly the bird flinched and cawed, and then it flew away. It shocked Kaden so much that she thought it was a dream. Then she realized why the bird had disappeared.

"Allan, you're such a dolt!" Then she started to walk away. She had almost gotten the bird to come with her so that she could take it with her… somewhere. She hadn't quite gotten that far with her plan. But, she would have probably taken it somewhere so that she could talk to it more and get more information.

"Kaden, wait!" Allan was running after her again.

"Just leave." She told him without turning her eyes away from the blackness in front of her.

"Kaden, don't leave! I want to talk to you."

"You know what?" Kaden turned to him. "I had almost convinced that bird to come with me so that I could help it, and then you light a match. Are you stupid??"

"No… I just, well, I wanted to help." He lowered his head.

"Lighting a match didn't do anything good. I could have done this all by myself."

"That's not true! You couldn't have done it without me. You know you couldn't have. Why do you always do this, Kaden?"

"Do what?" She was enraged now. Her face was bright red, and she wished Allan could see.

"You always make everything my fault! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you're the problem?" He had a very angry expression on his face. The words hit Kaden like a boulder being thrown at her.

"This is why we broke up in the first place. This is why I never wanted to see you again!" She started to walk away again. She started to cry, and that was one thing she was grateful for the dark. But, the dark seemed to make it very hard to see, and especially to find her way back to town. She kept going, though. Her pride would not suffer for asking for _his_ help. She never wanted to speak to him again.

Kaden stopped and looked around. Every way she looked was foreign. None of the ways looked at all like they were somewhere she came from.

"You know, you're never going to find your way home." Allan said from behind her.

"Would you shut up?" Kaden yelled.

"You're going to need my help." Allan said again after a moment. Kaden sighed, exasperated.

"You know what? I don't. So go away."

Allan walked closer to her, turned to face her, and blocked her way. "Kaden, don't deny it. I know what you're like, remember?"

Kaden closed her eyes. She had been beaten. He knew so much about what she was like. He knew that she hated to give away her pride, and that she was stubborn as ever, and that she was hiding her feelings with a mask. She had gotten worse at that, of course, but he didn't know that.

"Fine." She said as she started walking away again. "Help me find my way back. But I'm only doing this because I'm lost. You know that, right?" He nodded. "Good."

They walked for the longest time, and Kaden thought they had gotten even more lost, until they came to the path. She sighed, relieved. She was so scared that they would be lost in those woods for the whole night.

"Here, I found the path." He said, pointing out the obvious.

"Thanks." Kaden said absent-mindedly.

"Why were you in here anyways?" He asked after a pause.

"I was going to clear my mind, and watch the stars. It always helps me to calm down." She started to walk down the path away from him. "Why were you in the woods?"

"Same reason."

"Really? Somehow I don't believe that." She started to walk faster.

"It's true. It really is."  
"Well, okay then. I can find my own way back from here."

"Are you sure? I can walk you back to your room." Kaden looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No, thanks." She smiled, and turned her back, starting to walk away. "I'm a big girl. I can walk myself back."

After leaving Allan, surprisingly, in the forest, Kaden started to walk back to her rooms, still thinking about the events of the night. So much had happened, the most exciting and relieving part being that she had finally met the falcon. She wasn't so much as thinking about Allan. It could be because she still couldn't force herself to think about him in the first place and also because she still had a void inside her to thinking about him at all. She had become so used to blocking him out of her mind that it had become like a reflex. But one thing had been churning in her mind. _"You always make everything my fault! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you're the problem?"_

She kept thinking how it could be true; that maybe she truly had been the problem in their relationship. Maybe she had made a big deal out of a little fight.

When she opened the door to her room, she sighed and flopped onto the bed. She couldn't believe how exhausting the night had been. Almost as soon as she had lain on her bed, a knock sounded at the door. She was so confused, because it was so late, and she couldn't believe that someone was here. She especially couldn't figure out who it was.

Kaden got up from her bed slowly, and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked without opening the door.

"Can we talk?" Someone asked on the other side. She opened the door hesitantly, and stared at the person in front of her.

"Damek?"

**A/N: So, what did you think? Was it better? It was definitely longer... and it was a cliff hanger. So, I hoped it was good enough for the world of FanFiction. Hahahaha! Love you guys! Review!! Please!!**

**- Abiona Marchand**


	12. The Fight

"Damek, it's late." Kaden was suddenly so tired that she didn't have enough energy for another encounter with one of the men in her life. Well, recently, Kaden didn't even know that Allan was a part of her life anymore, but seeing as she would have to put up with him for the next few weeks, or months depending on how long it took them to figure the damn thing out, she would have to include him as a part of her life at this time in her life. Of course, that would mean including Damek for the time being, as well, as much as she didn't want to.

"I know it's late, and I'm sorry. But, I really want to talk to you about what's been going on with us." Kaden raised an eyebrow at him, but let him in anyways.

"What about us, Damek? There's nothing going on between us." Damek sat on the bed awkwardly, and he shook his head.

"But, there was something going on between us! There was something great, and we were happy. At least, I thought we were happy. I was. And then, one day, you just didn't talk to me. And you ignored me for days at a time. And whenever I tried to talk to you, you seemed too uninterested, or you just walked away. I'm just so angry, but so confused, and so… so in love with you…" Kaden stopped in her tracks. The whole time Damek had been talking, she had been pacing back and forth, getting ready to tell him that she was going through a hard time and needed time to herself, and that's why she'd been so inattentive. But, this just startled her out of her trance.

"You… what??" She was so caught off guard that she sat down next to Damek on the bed, and stared at him.

"I love you, Kaden. I'm in love with you."

"No. No, no, no, no!" Kaden stood up again, and started to pace. "Damek, this is ridiculous! You can't be in love with me! You don't know me."

"I do know you!" He interrupted.

"You hardly know anything about me!" Kaden looked him straight in the eyes. "Damek, you can't just fall in love with someone after you've known them for a few months. Feelings don't just happen like that. You're too young to know what love is."

"How do you know?" Damek asked, enraged with Kaden's response. "I could know just as much as you do!" Kaden shook her head at him. She didn't know what to say to him. "Kaden, I love you, and it's not something I can change."

"Why did you come here?" She asked abruptly. Damek hesitated.

"I… I came to tell you how I felt. I needed to tell you."

"What did you think would happen?"

"I don't know. I just needed you to know."

"Did you just expect me to love you back, just like that? Did you think that I would feel the same way that you do? Damek, for Gods Sake! We haven't known each other for that long, and we most certainly haven't gotten that close. Of course we're friends, but we're nothing more than that! We're not courting, and we never were! I don't like you the same way that you like me, which I'm sure it's not right. You can't like me this much so suddenly. Trust me; I should know what it's like. And, no, you shouldn't, because I've been through enough in this life to experience everything hurtful and make every mistake and learn from it. I have learned so much in my life, and I've become very wise about it. You're so young. You don't know what life is yet. You don't know the beginning of it!"

Damek just stared at her, his face expressionless. She stared back at him, but she knew her face was distorted and angry.

"You're wrong." Damek said as he sat on the bed, not budging.

"What?"

"You're wrong." He repeated.

"How am I wrong? Damek, I just explained to you why I should be right!" She fought tears as she spoke to him. It wasn't just the fight they were having, or the sudden feelings from him, but the built up anger and hatred towards him that she had held in for weeks. She needed to take them out on someone.

"What about that night?"

"What night? Explain yourself!" Her face by now was red with anger.

"You know what I'm talking about! That night, we did things. It meant something to me. I hoped it meant something to you. You know you remember. Why did you do it?" There was a look on Damek's face Kaden hadn't ever seen before, and it reminded her of someone she didn't want to think about ever again. She had had too many bad experiences from that man, and now that he was dead, she was sad and relieved, but having him come back to life on a face of someone she knew scared her more than she thought it ever could.

"I think you should go." She couldn't hold in the tears any longer. They rolled from her eyes down her cheek, and hit the floor in a soft patter.

"Tell me why you did it!" He almost yelled.

"Just go! Get out of here!!" She screamed. He walked out the door with that all-too-familiar face still haunting her. She slammed the door on his back, and slid down to sit on the floor. Kaden cried for the first time in a long while.

The next morning, Kaden was woken by Bis, who was holding a cup of tea and a muffin made with blueberry and banana. She avoided his gaze as he studied her tear-stained face. She was grateful that he had looked out for her.

"We've all eaten breakfast already." He'd told her when he had come to her room.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to. It sounded like you had a rough night." He smirked, but it was more of a sympathetic smile.

"You heard?" Kaden turned red with embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's alright."

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to be so loud, I was just…"

"Don't explain yourself. There's no need to." Bis just sat back in a chair next to Kaden's bed and watched her eat her muffin and drink her tea. Kaden smiled at him as she ate the rest of her muffin.

"There is something I think you'd like to hear about my night, though." As Bis raised an eyebrow, Kaden explained about meeting the falcon in the woods, and almost being able to take it out of the forest. And she especially explained the nodding. "I'm positive it can understand human speech! I was talking to it, only like I always do with all animals. I ask them questions, and just talk to them for comfort. So, as I asked it something, it nodded. And it was the most exhilarating feeling! I couldn't believe that it nodded, so I asked if it could understand what I was saying. And it nodded again!"

"This is even more interesting than I thought it would be…" Bis said reluctantly. "Anything else strange?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't get enough time to talk to it." Kaden finished off her tea, and Bis stood up to get her a pair of breeches and a tunic to wear for the day. "But, I'm planning to talk to it again. I need to ask it a few more questions."

"How are you going to do that?" He asked as he handed the garments to Kaden.

"I have to find the place I saw it last night."

"But, you know, if it can understand human speech, it probably is as smart as a human, and it most likely won't be in that same place just for the fact that you'll come looking for it again."

"I know, but it's the only place I know where to start from." Kaden went behind the changing screen and quickly dressed.

"Ah, I see." Bis cleared his throat. "What are you going to say to it?" Kaden laughed.

"That's what I haven't quite figured out yet. I'm trying to think of some other options." Kaden stepped out from behind the changing screen and started to make the bed.

"What other options are there?" Bis asked, once again.

"Well, the fact that maybe I can't figure this out on my own. If for some reason, the falcon doesn't understand what I'm saying to it, or it just doesn't want to do what we need, or we can't figure out an option that both the falcon and the townspeople agree with, then we'll need to bring in someone who can communicate better than I can."

"And, who might that be?" Kaden smiled mischievously.

"No other than the famous Wildmage." Bis raised his eyebrows. "Well, we all know she talks to animals. And, of course, she would have been better at this job than I am right now. But, King Jonathan didn't assign her to the adventure. So, we'll just have to see what we can do, and if we're restricted at any point, we'll be forced to send a team up to ask her to come help us."  
"She's too kind-hearted a person to refuse." Bis smiled at her, and Kaden smiled back. "Come on, we've got some adventuring to do."

**A/N: Hope you liked this chappie, too. I know, most of it is all just filler, but not really. That fight had to happen sometime. And, of course, Kaden has to figure out what to do with the Falcon, and Bis is her only friend on the trip so far, so she needed ot talk to him about it all.**

**Anyways, enough chit-chat. Please R&R!! I hope you loved it. :)**

**- Abiona Marchand**


	13. Giving up

Still days had passed, and still no falcon. After that one encounter, Kaden was beginning to think that the falcon had left Goldenlake completely. She was so frustrated again that she just wanted to leave completely as well, but, because her father had assigned her to the mystery, she wanted to prove to him that she could do this. But it was getting so hard for her to do that, seeing as the falcon wouldn't even show itself.

Most days, Kaden sat in her bed, trying to avoid people. She wasn't comfortable in Goldenlake. She didn't know who anyone was. She would only see Bis if he came to her rooms. And, if she was exploring the forest, searching for the falcon, she would split the team up, and only Bis would come with her. She was beginning to think that she wasn't comfortable anymore. It made her scared and sad.

Bis had sat down with her one morning and convinced her to come out of her shell.

"Kaden, I know I'm just supposed to be here to help you and protect you, and I'm not the kind of person to give you advice or anything, but you really should come out of your shell. You can't stay cooped up in your room the whole trip. And, you're not going to get any further with your investigation if you stay like this. Just talk to them, and pretend that nothing happened between you."

"You're right Bis." Kaden sighed. As much as she didn't want to talk to either of the boys again, she had to. She was an adult. She couldn't go around acting like a child. "I guess tomorrow during our search, we can split up."

And even then, when they split up, they still didn't find anything new. No nests, no prints, no nothing. And the second day, they didn't find anything, and not even the third day. So, Kaden decided to go with plan B.

She gathered all of the men together one night, and she told them the entire plan, Bis helping her tell the story.

"These past few days have been really hard; I know they have been on all of us. And the current plan we're going by hasn't been working at all." She smiled at Bis as he reassured her. "I know all of you are getting pretty tired, and we've been here a long three weeks. But, we can't give up. The people of King Jonathan don't give up, right?"

"That's why we've been talking, and thinking a lot about what we're going to do next." Bis cut in.

"Seeing as this falcon is shy and doesn't want to show itself to us, we're going to bring someone who might be able to get through to it. You all know who she is."

Everyone in the room looked around at each other.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri, The Wildmage. She's the only one in Tortall that could help us find this falcon, and then try to figure out why it's here, and what we can do to with it." Kaden finished.

"Have you already contacted her?" Allan asked.

"That's the one thing we have to do." Bis said. "A team of us has to go up to find her, and a team of us will stay here to take care of things if the falcon decides to make a surprise appearance."

"But who's going and who's staying?" Terin asked.

"That's another thing we have to do. It depends on who wants to go and who wants to stay." Kaden replied.

"I'll go." Damek said. "I should get back to my studies." Kaden felt her insides churn. He was leaving because of her, and that made her ashamed, but at the same time, relieved.

"There's one, who else?" Bis asked.

"Me too." Allan said. "I've got… business to attend to in Corus." Kaden felt even sicker now. Two of them leaving, both because of her. Somehow, it didn't seem right. Three other knights offered to go meet up with the Wildmage.

"Kaden, you should go with them. You should check up with the King, and of course, seeing as you're leader of our group, you should be the one to inform the Wildmage what we're doing." Bis smiled at her, a smile that said that she'd be okay, that she just had to do it without thinking.

"Yes, of course." She breathed extra heavy, so that she wouldn't get sick on the floor in front of everyone. "We'll leave tomorrow morning, bright and early. It'll take us a while to get there and back, so I don't want to leave trouble behind for these men." All of the men in the room nodded, and then they all left, except for Bis.

"Thank you, Bis."

"What are you thanking me for? For volunteering you to go with the men you don't want to go with?" Kaden laughed and shook her head.

"No, not for that, but for helping me tell all of them. Well, and maybe for volunteering me. I needed it; more than I thought I did."

"You needed it, eh?" Bis smiled at her.

"I'm learning." Kaden smiled back at him.

"I know you are. Now, go pack your things. You have to leave soon."

**A/N: Please review!! I know this chapter probably wasn't all that great, but hopefully it's okay... and better chapters are sure to come!**

**- Abiona Marchand xox.**


	14. Being Brave

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! I've just started a new school year, and homework has overloaded me, and I'm starting a new job, and I'm settling in… It's a very stressful time, but I knew I had to write, I knew it would help to relax me. So, here is an update! I hope its good enough for all of you!**

The crew trudged on, three days into their journey, their icy breaths making clouds of warmth in the cold air. It would soon be the first snow, thought Kaden as she rubbed her hands together to keep them warm. She had forgotten gloves, so when they got back to Corus, she was going to make a list of things to bring back with them.

They would be in Naxen by nightfall, and Kaden couldn't wait to sleep in a real bed, in the warmth again. It worried her that all of them had to sleep in the cold, and she couldn't imagine what it would be like when it started to snow. She didn't think she'd be able to deal with that much cold. She hated the cold.

Having all of this silence on the ride up gave Kaden time to think, a lot. She knew it was awkward for everyone, but it seemed that no one wanted to talk about anything. It was probably the most awkward for Kaden, seeing as two men she had been close with seemed to hate her at the moment. And she was with them all day long. She grimaced. She couldn't wait to get to Corus. Even if it was just to get out of the awkward silence.

She thought first about Damek. Sure, it was uncomfortable for him, too. He didn't know anyone but her. And he had confided in her, and he had completely trusted her, and she had failed him. She was ashamed of herself. She knew how much she had let him down, and as much as she didn't even want to look at him, she knew she had to apologize for dragging him all the way out of his comfort zone, and crushed his heart. She had been so foolish to fool with him and confuse him. It was her fault he had felt that way for her. She had only herself to blame.

Allan had been right. Maybe she was the problem. Maybe she wasn't always right, maybe she was always wrong. Maybe she didn't know anything at all. But, that's not true. She knew plenty of things. But, maybe she knew all of the wrong things. She sighed. Working through this mess wasn't very fun. It was making her sound like the bad guy in all of it. _And,_ she thought, _maybe I am._

Allan, on the other hand, had been a complete surprise. And, she couldn't believe that she was even seeing him again. Was that a good thing? She didn't know what she felt anymore. She had made so many mistakes in her life so far, and she knew that she was going to make many more. That made her feel uneasy. So did he. Him being there made everything worse. And at the same time, it was comforting to see such a familiar face. All of her other friends from years back, when she first moved to Corus, when her adventure had just began, they were all gone. And, boom, in walks the one person she had never even thought of that whole year, and acts as if he's not even surprised to see her. She hated him, but at the same time, she didn't. There was this weird feeling deep inside her she couldn't explain, even to herself. She didn't know what it was, but it was a good feeling. It was strange and unusual and confusing.

"Let's stop here." Perrin said, slowing down his chestnut mare. It seemed that they were already in town, and Kaden had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized. They were outside of an inn called The Featherbed. She jumped off her horse and led her to the stables. Everyone was tending to their horses, and Kaden finished first. She walked into the inn, taking four rooms, and telling the innkeeper that they needed hot baths and hot dinners before bed.

She went to her room, and watched as the inn maids filled her tub with steaming water. It smelled like lavender and chamomile in her room, and she sprawled herself on the bed, taking off her boots and wiggling her aching toes. She sighed again, and closed her eyes. It felt good to be back on a bed in a warm room.

"Milady, your bath is ready. Did you need anything else?" A young maid, probably no older than fourteen, asked her. She smiled at the maid and gave her two copper coins, and asked her to bring some hot tea and biscuits. The girl smiled, curtsied, and ran out the door. After Kaden's bath, she dressed in a nightgown, silky and smelling of rose petals and tangerines, and sat before the hearth with her cup of tea and warm cinnamon biscuits. But, not before there was a knock at the door. She opened it a crack and peered out.

"I heard you were in the city. I thought I'd pop in and say hi." Kaden's mouth felt like it dropped to her feet. In front of her was her one friend, the one person she had trusted throughout her years in the capital.

"Ambrose?!" She stumbled out of her room and hugged the older woman fiercely. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here? What's going on?"

"Whoa, little lady, calm down!" Ambrose stepped into the room, and sat down in the second chair by the hearth. She grabbed a biscuit and bit into it. Kaden shut the door, and climbed into the other chair. "Sit, I'll tell you everything."

Ambrose explained that she couldn't stand being in Corus any longer. Being a married woman, and having fulfilled her purpose in Corus, she felt like she no longer needed to be there, so she told Edvard that she needed a change. And, an opportunity came up in Naxen where they needed a new lord and lady. Ambrose explained that the previous lord and lady had been unsuccessful at having children, and were too old to take over the city any longer. So, they took in Edvard and Ambrose, and they were learning how to run a fief!

"You have no idea how excited I am. Soon, when we've figured out how to do all of this, we'll be running this place! And, it's not like Edvard won't still be tied to the king. He'll definitely be tied to the king, with an even stronger knot!" Ambrose took the last bite of her biscuit and dusted her hands off. "And, soon, we'll be having children… I'm so excited for that! We'll have a real family, soon."

"I'm so happy for you, Ambrose." Kaden smiled at her friend, and finished off her tea. "I can't even believe that you're here right now. This is the weirdest thing. How did you know I was here?"

"Word gets around, you know? And, you're a legend, Kaden. Everyone wants to hear about the one that saved the Dominion Jewel last year." She smiled. "Don't be upset. It was a brave thing you did."

"I know." Kaden hesitated. "But, it's just hard to look back on."

"I know." Ambrose smiled reassuringly. "So, why are you here? That's one question that's been on my mind all night."

Kaden explained that the king wanted her to go on another adventure, about a falcon, and also explained to her that she was heading back to Corus to find someone who could actually fix the problem instead of just messing around with it. "I don't think he realized that I don't know anything about falcons, and to be honest, I'm really not good at sleuthing. But, he wanted me to do it, and I live to serve the king, so I did." Kaden sighed, and tucked her feet under her legs. "You know what's funny though? Actually, hardly funny at all, but I'm in the most awkward position right now."

"What is it?" Ambrose asked intently.

"Well, you know that kid I became friends with?" Ambrose nodded. "I kind of took advantage of him… I know it was stupid of me, and I've been making a lot of mistakes lately, but it was like a rebound or something. I just wanted someone to care for me again. And, I brought him along with me on the trip. I know, another stupid mistake. And, along the way he decided that he was in love with me, and I feel so bad now. I freaked out and told him he didn't know what love was, but now he's going back to Corus, and it's all my fault for bringing him into this mess of my life. I just feel like such a fool."

"Well, it'll be a lesson for both of you. Listen, if you stopped making mistakes, you wouldn't learn anything, would you? And if you stop learning, you wouldn't become wiser to avoid mistakes you've already made." Kaden laughed heartily.

"Only you, Ambrose. How did you become so wise?"

"By making mistakes. The only way anyone can. And, from advice from others." She smiled. "I'm sorry you're love life's not going so well. It'll get better, trust me. I thought that exact thing would happen to me years ago before I met Edvard, but look at me now? Ambrose of Naxen!!" She smiled ecstatically.

"About that, someone else decided to show up in Goldenlake… someone I never expected." Kaden grimaced.

"Oh no, let me guess."

"Allan." They spoke his name simultaneously.

"How did you know?" Kaden asked, very confused.

"I just knew. I knew how badly that break up was, and I knew that he was the one person you never expected to see ever again in your life."

"Well, you're right. And it was the craziest thing. It was like, one minute I'm doing my duty to the king, the next, he's there, making me uncomfortable. And he seems to think that I was the problem in our relationship long ago! I mean, well… there's a good chance it was all my fault. That fight really was about nothing, and I made a big deal about it, and I just couldn't handle things back then. But, now that I think about it, I was so foolish."

"What are you feeling about it?"

"I have no clue! That's the thing. I used to love him, I know that. But, now I'm just confused, and it's like I hate him, but then I don't. I have a funny feeling deep inside me that makes me feel giddy inside… it's strange." Ambrose giggled softly. Kaden looked at her like she was crazy. "What? What do you know that I don't?"

"You still love him, don't you?"

"What? No, I most certainly do not! Ambrose, how can you say such a thing?" Kaden got up from her chair and went to the mirror to brush her charcoal hair out.

"Well, I can say that because, first of all, it has happened to me before. It's called butterflies. And you get them when you like someone of the opposite sex." She smiled mischievously.

"How do you know it's not just gas?" Kaden smiled back.

"Kaden! That's gross!" Ambrose got up and jumped on Kaden's bed, lying sideways. "I know what it is because gas doesn't make you giddy." Ambrose said in a cynical tone.

"Well, I really don't think I still love him. I actually really don't like him right now."

"Yes, but that's right now. Honey, you need to give it some time. Let it sit in your belly until you know. Until you're absolutely positive. That's when you'll know."

"I guess. Yeah, that makes sense. Oh, gods, what am I saying? This is Allan! I can't believe that I could possibly like him again. I thought I hated him!"

"It takes a friend like me to bring that part of you out." She smiled and threw a pillow at Kaden's head.

**A/N: So… what did you think? I think that Kaden got a lot of thinking done. And I think I progressed in the story a little more. Hopefully it was a little more interesting than a filler chapter, because really interesting chapters are coming up, and this really acted as a filler. So, soon! More very, very soon. And, they're going to be the most amazing chapters of your life. Ahha. I hope so.**

**Abiona Marchand Love you all, R&R!!**


End file.
